Sierra's Maximum Adventure
by FALLING-ANGEL24
Summary: My life was normal, that is until I saw something I wasn't suppose to. Yep thats right, I saw Iggy from Maximum Ride. Or so I thought..Now me and friends must team up with the great Maximum Ride and her flock to stop a new threat. Based off Manga. IggyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

I walked through the mall with my two best friends Allyson and Chase. I had my face buried into my favorite James Patterson novel, Maximum Ride. I was rereading the whole series all over again for the 15th time exactly. My one inch boot heels clicked as I walked. "Dang Sierra, you really love your daily dose of Maximum Ride." Chase laughed. "It's more like my daily dose of Iggy" I laughed with him. Ally (or Allyson) smirked and shook her head "You guys." She chuckled "Yes us guys!" I smirked, nudging her. I brushed my red dyed bangs from my eyes. Most of my hair was a dirty blonde except for my bangs and the tips of my hair. Ally had on a black tank top and a button down shirt on top, with a plain red tie and long baggy black pants. She had a defined face that made her very pretty. I rubbed my left eye as it stung, I really needed reading glasses. I saved my place on chapter 36, putting my book into my small backpack. I wasn't looking in front of me when I bumped into something, well; it was more like _someone_, about a few feet taller than me (I'm about 5'3).

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

The person turned around and my heart jumped to my throat. He looked just like him. Just like Iggy from my favorite novel. He had the same look from the second novel of the series. My cheeks grew warm, stupid blushing. The Iggy look alike raised a eyebrow but all I was thinking of was:

'_Holy shit, he's hot!_'

"If you're not going to say anything then I guess I'll be going then.." said the Iggy look a like said. I panicked "I-I..uh-!" my mouth flew out jumbled messes of words "I'm sorry for bumping into you!" I finally managed to say. He blinked a few times "Um..ok then." He said and walked away. I looked back at Chase and Allyson; only to see Chase's mouth a gaped with wide eyes and Allyson poking him. "W-Was that...?" he stuttered. I blinked and looked back at where the Iggy look a like once was. "I-I think so..." I said.

After that it all went downhill from there. I couldn't pay attention in class, which resulted me into calling my parents on my phone in the schools bathroom and them pick me up, which made the teachers find out that I used it (stupid school..) and that equals to having my phone taken away by my parents for about 6 weeks.

'_Man this sucks!_' I thought.

I sighed walking around my neighborhood kicking small pebbles every now and then. I took out my brothers IPod (which I took..hee hee) and plugged in my headphones and begun to listen to some songs. Why can't things every go my way? I mean come on! I'm 14 for pete sakes! I can't even get the right boyfriend! My thoughts immediately went to the Iggy look a like. My face flushed and I shook my head to relieve it but that didn't work. "God, I'm such a loser!" I yelled to the sky, pulling at my hair.

"I don't think you're a loser Ms. Lee" said a somewhat calming yet creepy voice behind me. My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and I took out my headphones and quickly turned around to see the man who could make any baby cry: Jeb Batchelder. I took a half step back. My stomach knotted up in fear as my neck hairs stood on ends "Y-You can't b-be real! Y-You're from-" "A book. I know." He said interrupting me. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew I wasn't going to like it. "You don't need to be afraid of me Sierra; we are not going to hurt you." Jeb said calmingly "Yeah right! Y-You're probably going to lock me up in the School and poke my needles!" I squeaked. Even though I already read the series more than once, I knew I couldn't trust this man. He was bad news. "Please just listen to me." His voice turned serious making me shut up instantly "Good. Now then, I have a proposition for you: How would you like to help save the world?" he said. I blinked "What?" I asked "Isn't that suppose to be Max's destiny?"

He smirked under his mustache "Yes but..she needs all the help she can get." I gave him a look of disbelief. He shrugged "You don't have to believe me. Though, this _could_ be your chance to meet The Flock and Iggy." He said smirking. My face turned red "How did you know about_ that_?" "I know everything about you Sierra." He said. I winced. Ok that was really creepy, even for me!

I thought about this for a moment. Thinking about what I would leave behind: my friends, my family and my pets. My stomach had butterflies in fear and excitement. "Y-You'll have to talk to my parents about this..." I told him, sort of regretting my words. He nodded and walked up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder "Everything will be fine." He told me. I looked away "Yes but, you'll never know.." I told him back. I turned and started to walk back to my house, I looked over my shoulder "Are you coming Mr. Batchelder?" I asked. He smirked and started to follow me "Of course Ms. Lee." He said.

Minutes later Jeb and my parents were talking in the kitchen. My dad didn't seem to happy, ditto with my mom. I gulped and fidgeted with my hands. I was never this nervous before, ok I lied, I have been this nervous before. "Sierra" I heard my mom call me "C-Coming.." I answered her and stood up. I made my way over to the kitchen and looked at my parents "Is something wrong?" I asked trying to act like nothing is happening, which I was failing miserably at. There was a long pause which felt like forever to me, I gulped and fidgeted even more. "Sierra" my mom said once again and I nodded "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked. I blinked, taking deep breaths. I slowly nodded "Yes mom, I'm positive." I told her. Suddenly she pulled me into a hug and sobbed "My baby.." she said into my shoulder. I felt tears blur my vision and I hugged her back "It's ok mom. I'll be fine" I reassured her. After a few minutes of a sobbing fest my parents allowed me to pack a few things and head off with Jeb to where ever. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and held onto my sketch book as if it was my life line. "Are you ready Sierra?" asked Jeb looking down at me. I looked at him and nodded "Yes."

We have just got out of the truck and walked into the airport. Apparently Jeb had a private jet to take us to god knows where. I sighed as we were escorted by large men in black suits which reminded me of the movie "Men in Black". I giggled to myself at my thoughts hoping that I didn't look insane to others. We boarded into Jeb's super fancy jet and sat onto the comfy chairs. It looked like the jets you see in movies or on T.V.! It was so awesome!

I bounced in my seat, now happy and excited. I heard Jeb chuckle and I immediately stopped. My cheeks grew warm as I blushed embarrassed with myself. "Just relax Sierra. Take a nap if you want to." said Jeb. I looked at him skeptically but took his offer on taking a nap. I laid back and closed my eyes to sleep. My last thoughts before I slipped into La-La Land:

'_I wonder what we're eating for dinner..._'

**Hours Later:**

I awoke to one of the M.I.B men shaking me gently, which is surprising considering how big they are (hee hee, that's what she said...). "Huh?" I groggily said rubbing dry drool from my chin "It's time to get off miss." said M.I.B #1 with a monotone voice. I blinked and sat up "O-Ok." I said and took out my hair brush from my backpack and brushed threw my hair (duh). I finished and put the brush away "How do I look?" I asked sheepishly, the man looked at me "You look fine miss" he said and I smiled "Thank you!" and jumped up, now pumped with energy. I exit the plane and gasped. Right outside the plane was a limo. Sure I was in a limo twice for a chick's birthday before but, _damn_, this limo looked freaking brand new! "Sierra, come on." said Jeb and I walked down the latter with my backpack and sketch book at hand. M.I.B #2 opened the door for Jeb and I and we stepped inside "Thanks!" I called before the man closed the door. Jeb sat in front of me as we drove to god knows where. "Where are we going anyways?" I asked. Jeb looked at me and smirked "it's a secret". I pouted slightly not liking the whole 'secret' thing.

It was probably 3 hours later when we stopped in front of a house that was in the middle of no where on a mountain. I blinked and stepped out after Jeb, who was walking inside already, when the driver opened the door "Thank you." I told the man. He gave me a smile of pity "Your welcome miss." He said and walked back into the limo and drove off. I tilted my head to the side slightly. Why did he smile like that? I suddenly didn't like this idea but made my way to the front door of the house. The door was left open when I got to the front steps and I stood there for a moment thinking of what I could do if something was to happen. I took slow deep breaths, _in and out_, _in and out_. I cracked my neck "Alright...let's do this." And walked inside unknowing of what was about to happen to not only me..but to my friends..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The door closed right when I walked in, submerging me in total darkness and my eyes widened immediately. Even thought I love the dark, I didn't like the fact that I was in a place I wasn't familiar with...and couldn't see. I took a few steps back, which made me back up against the door. I heard evil chuckling that echoed all around the large room causing me to shiver in fear. Was I going to die? Or worse, be experimented on? I rubbed my hand on the door, searching for the door knob, finding that there was no knob or handle! I cursed under my breath and walked away from the door. I tripped over a few wires (I think they were wires at least) that were scattered on the floor. Was this even a _house_? I clenched my jaw feeling my way around, touching things that I probably shouldn't be touching (think real hard on that one people). I wondered how Iggy even survived like this! It was insane! My thoughts were interrupted when apparently I walked face first into some glass. "OWWWWW!" I yelped "That hurt!". I rubbed my sore nose whimpering. I poked the glass finding out that there was a curtain or a sheet covering it "Hmm..." I pondered and took a fist full of cloth and yanked it off.

I gasped and fell on my butt. My eyes were wide and my mouth was at gape. Inside the glass cylinder was non other than the Iggy look a like! "Oh my God!" I screamed and stood up "W-W-Wha-h-h-how..I-I-I..uh...!" I stammered doing random motions with my hands "What on Earth is going ON?" I yelled. My question was answered by the same evil chuckling that sent chills down my spine "Jeb!" I screamed with fury. Suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind, causing me to scream bloody murder "Let go, let go, let go, let go!" I screamed in a high pitched voice, trying to kick the offender. I heard a inhuman growl in my ear making me tense up and whimper. I didn't want to die. I had so much to live for!

I never even had my first kiss ether!

"Shut up and no one gets hurt.." threatened a menacing voice. I gulped and closed my eyes, just wishing this never happened, wishing I never even heard of Maximum Ride or ever see-! I opened my eyes. How could I even think of that! Iggy is like, my life! To me he is my life line! He keeps me from losing my saneness (I think I already lost _that_ though...)! I growled "Don't you dare threaten me!". I pulled my arm free but sprained it in the process.

'_Shit!_' I thought.

I elbowed the man in the face hearing a crack in the process. I couldn't tell if that was my arm or his jaw but all I knew was that it was going to hurt for the both of us in the morning. The man let me go and stumbled backwards. I took the time that I had and ran. I didn't know where the hell I was going though but it was better than dying I can tell you that

After running around for a few seconds, maybe minutes, I ran into a door, face first. Again. "Ow!" I said, unintentionally opening the door and fell down the stairs (today was **not** my day I can tell you that). As I fell down the stairs I hit my head, succumbing myself into even more darkness. 

Gee, this is a dandy day...

My eyes opened to the noises of a familiar voice, that I have come to know and love, spewing out curses and "Oi's". A lot I might add. I shook my head getting rid of the fuzziness that clouded my mind "what the..?" I mumbled seeing my best friend Allyson being manhandled by a group of Erasers and fighting back, which is not a good thing to do. I looked next to me and see Chase probably in unconscious land. I sighed and looked back at Allyson, who was now black and blue. I winced, never liked seeing my friends hurt.

"Stop!" I yelled and they all looked at me. My face drained of its color as I saw a familiar looking Eraser.

'_Ari!_' I thought

Ari chuckled darkly and made his way over to me. I gulped "Hey! Don't touch her!" yelled Allyson as Erasers held her back. Ari's face came right up to mine and I could smell his bad breath. I turned my head to the side in order to get some _clean and fresh_ air. Couldn't he brush his teeth once in a while or use mouthwash, the kind that burns your mouth. I felt a hand squeeze my face, hurting my jaw and cheeks. I winced, trying to glare at him. Air laughed loudly at my failed attempt to scare him away. I felt fear rack through my body as tear brimmed my eyes. In the end it only made Ari laugh at me in a taunting way, well, more like in a bullying way. He suddenly grabbed my forearm and dragged me towards a white door. My eyes widened and I started to struggle against his dragging "No please! Stop!" I pleaded but all he did was chuckle at my pathetic attempt to get free. I felt tears run down my cheeks and I looked back at Chase and Allyson, only to see the same happening to them.

What could I do? I didn't have super powers, or animal DNA that gave me the agility to fight back or the instinct for that matter. I wasn't strong like Ally. I sobbed as he dragged me into a room that was dark and filled with cages. Ari threw me into one and I yelped in pain as my head hit one of the bars. Ari laughed at my pain "What a pathetic thing you are! Your too weak to live." He sneered at me. I wiped my eyes and nose with my sleeve. He was right, I was weak and I didn't deserve to live.

After he left I curled myself up into a ball and tried my best not to cry '_Damn it! Why did this happen to me? I should've never trusted him! I knew I shouldn't but I did! Now look at me!_' I thought punching the cage bars as hard as I could "Don't think like that" said a young girls voice, I looked up at the cage next to me and saw someone I shouldn't have saw:

Angel.

I turned on my butt in my small cage and faced the mind reader "I know, but he was right..." I said, fading off as I tried not to look in her eyes. Truth is; I became scared of Angel after the novel Max from the series. Angel's eyes widened and I cursed under my breathe knowing what happened. "How do you know about us?" she demanded. I looked down and didn't answer her.

_**Answer me!**_ Her voice rang in my skull. I shivered, feeling a prickling sensation down my spine.

_I can't tell you.._

_**Why not?**_

___Because you will tell Max_

There was silence. I smirked slightly knowing that I was right. We stared at each other for unnamed time, she finally spoke "So you know my name, can I know yours?" she asked and I nodded "I'm Sierra" I told her. She smiled innocently at me, causing me to blush '_Darn her cuteness_' I thought keeping it PG. Angel giggled "thank you!". I smiled as she giggled; maybe being here wasn't so bad at all; Key word "maybe"...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Over the time I was here in the school I have grown attached to Angel and somewhat use to her. But my thoughts always wondered to my friends, were they ok? Are they alive? My eyes stung as tears threatened to spill over, I quickly wiped my eyes. I had to be strong, I couldn't cry at a time like this! I looked over and saw Angel's empty cage. I wasn't worried for her, I knew she wouldn't die; she had an important role to play in the books. I rested my head on the back of the cage. I was hungry and tired, the food was shit and I definitely can not sleep in a cage. I groaned and moved over onto my side. I already knew what was happening to her, she was running in maze either with chicken wire on her feet or an electric collar, I couldn't quite remember. Suddenly the door opened and I heard the sound of squeaky wheels rolling. I sat up and my heart beat increased ten fold. It was time; it was time to met The Flock. I scooted closer to the door of the cage and saw the new cages, all of them medium like mine. I pushed my face up against the bars; squinting my eyes trying to adjust to the dim light. I saw the unconscious body of the, and I mean _**the**_ great Maximum Ride! My breath hitched in my throat as I saw Nudge and Fang right after that. On the outside I was quiet, but on the inside I was freaking out and having a fan girl spasm.

I watched hem place Max's cage right in front of Angel's and Fang's was next to Max's. I saw them place Nudge's cage across from Max's though on top of another one. I noticed that Fang was waking up, I tried to look away from him but my body wouldn't move a bit. I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach as his eye's fluttered open. He must have noticed that some one was looking at him and his head turned immediately to me. I flushed when he looked at me, which now made me thankful that the lights were _very_ dim in the large room.

"Hello..." I stuttered out and waved my hand slightly. He continued to look at me but the only thing that changed was that he raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm Sierra." I kept stuttering "Fang." He said in a "cool" way that would make and girl swoon over, including me sadly. I was still interested in Iggy more though, nothing could ever change that; and besides…I am a total Fang and Max fan. I sighed wishing Iggy was here. I noticed that Max was still knocked out. Did they hit her _that_ hard? I heard the door open once again and I saw the one man who I utterly despised right now:

Jeb; and he had Angel with him.

I glared at Jeb as he brought Angel back to her cage. I pondered on what could have happened when he was alone with young mutant girl. Angel looked at me and smiled. It was a different smile from the others, I couldn't quite figure out what was behind that smile but I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad. I smiled back at her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, noticing the some one was glaring holes into the back of my head (probably Fang). Angel nodded, she looked over at Fang and smiled brightly "Fang!" she called out reaching her hand out to him. He took her hand in his and smiled a very faint smile at her. I turned away from them to give them space and rested against the bars. My thoughts wandered back to Allyson and Chase. I still worry about them a lot. "Don't worry Sierra, when we get out of here, we'll get your friends too" said Angel smiling at me. I nodded suddenly feeling my eye lids become heavy and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke to the sound of wheels squeaking and a really bad singing voice, and let me tell you; when I say bad I really mean _bad_. It was worse than the "popular" girl in my class Ariel. "Your voice is awful," laughed a man. '_You got _that_ right._' I thought to myself, sighing. "Sierra..." I heard Angel call me and I looked over to see her staring at me with worry. I smiled "Don't worry, you guys won't die," I smiled, giving her a thumbs up. Suddenly my cage was picked up and I let out a surprised scream "So we meet again..." said a voice that sent a not so pleasant shiver down my spine. I looked to my right to see dog boy Ari. "Hey dog breath, how's your nose," I asked him, earning a growl as my answer and I laughed "I'll take that as good," I smirked. He let out a roar and began to shake and twist my cage around. I let out painful yelps as my head and injured elbow were hit by the bars. "Enough! Jeb said not to injure the girl! She's important!" scolded the woman with a terrible singing voice. He scoffed and threw my cage onto the platform "Cici..." I heard a faint voice call out. I turn my head to see Chase, his eyes wide as tears threaten to spill over "Chase," I whispered and reached for him, fitting my arm through the cage. He did the same thing. By the time we held hands I realized I was crying, something that I barely did at all. I smiled, finally gaining a piece of my heart back. I felt much stronger, more awake, and then I realized something. I blinked, "Where's Ally," I asked Chase, looking around "She's…" "I'm right under you Baka!" said the very familiar and irritated voice of my other best friend Ally. I tried to look down to see her but my head couldn't fit through the bars, so I improvised by using my good arm and reaching down "Ally!" I called out to her. Joy filled me and the other piece of my heart returned and I was finally whole. She grasped my hand "Cici!" she called out happily to me. I felt more tears spill over my eyes and I closed them, feeling at home.

"You're the one who's their dog!" said Max, smirking "Why don't you get your leash and beg for a walk yourself?" I looked over to see Max telling Ari off. I laughed, that was one of my favorite lines. "Shut up!" he yelled and started to spin Max's cage and knocked it into another cage. Then he kicked her over; I cringed when he did. '_I feel your pain_' I thought as they put Max and the rest on other platforms. As we were pushed through the halls and I looked over to Ari, only to find him doing the same to me. He sneered at me, while I gave him a blank look. '_Really_' I asked myself in my head '_is that the best you have_'. Then, I did the one thing that could get almost anyone mad:

I flipped him the bird

He roared out and went to attack me, but the lady got in front of him "what do you think you're doing?" she screeched at him and he growled at her, "let me kill her" he yelled at the woman. I tried not to laugh as did a fake scoff "kids these days" I tsked, which only made him even angrier. The woman glared at me and I gave her an assy smirk. She glared at me again and turned to the other man, "let us get this over with," she said and he nodded and we continued our_ lovely_ ride


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

We were pushed through the halls of the School until we were met with a pair of double doors. I suddenly remembered what was happening, thanks to the books. We were heading outside, where Max and her gang get free; but I thought of something, how were my friends and I going to escape? We didn't have wings you know. I heard footsteps creep behind me and I turned my head to see the one and only (thank god for that) Jeb. I glared at him and he returned it with monotone look. He kneeled down and smiled at me "Hello Ms. Lee," he said and I glared even more, not answering him. He sighed, "I see you're mad for the little predicament" "little?" I said with anger, "it's not a little predicament, it's a big predicament. You lied to me and to my parents just so you can take me away and lock me up in the School" I exclaimed to him, he only nodded though "It's all part of your destiny Ms. Lee," he told me as if he was talking to a child. I gritted my teeth, "I don't believe in "destiny" _Mr. Batchelder_," I said to him. He chuckled and took out my backpack from behind his back. My eyes grew wide, I have totally forgotten about my items and clothes. He winked at me and hid it behind his back again. My hands began to tremble with anger, which only hurt my injured arm more. I really need a doctor to look at that.

There was a sudden crash and turned around to see Max's cage get knocked into Nudge's, making a giant hole in it. I smirked; it was action time for them. Nudge pushed Max's cage out, seeing that there was enough room for her to fly, and she did. Me, Ally and Chase cheered as she flew out and took the keys from the woman, causing her to scream. I laughed at the woman, "Fang!" Nudge called out and threw the keys to him and in the end he caught them perfectly and got out of his cage, "thanks," he said and went to Angel's cage. I smiled sadly; I was actually going to miss the little physic. I heard a soft thud behind and turned my head to see three backpacks. My eyes lit up when I saw my familiar backpack. I grabbed them, putting on mine.

Suddenly Hawks came out of nowhere and started to attack Ari and the employees of the School, though I should call them White Coats. I smirked, "Iggy! Gazzy!" I heard Max call out and also Angel call out to her brother. '_What a wonderful family reunion'_ I thought chuckling. I suddenly felt my eyes prickle with tears and I sighed; I was really gonna miss Angel. She rubs off on you a little after a while.

"Sierra!" I heard Angel call out and looked to see Angel wanting to help me but only to have Max hold her back, telling that we are not worth the time, "No! Sierra! Give me Sierra!" she began to tantrum. I felt my heart drop, did she really care for me that much? "Angel! Don't worry! You're more important than me!" I called to her. My vision blurred at bit as I began to cry. I heard a cage door open and looked to see Jeb, trying not to get attacked by the Hawks, opening Chase's cage, "go," he said and Chase unfurled his wings. Wait, Wings? Since when did he get wings? I didn't even see them! Though, noticed that he Hawk wings, "lucky," I mumbled, pouting. He soon let Ally out and she unfurled her wings, raven wings to be exact.

"What!" I exclaimed and Ally and Chase grinned, "you lucky asses," I told them and we laughed. Jeb kneeled in front of my cage and unlocked it, "do I have wings," I asked and he shook his head no. I pouted, "No fair," I whined. He looked at me, "you don't need them," he said and I blinked. Don't need them, of course I do! How am I going to get out of here if not! He moved away and began to cover his face from the Hawks talons and beaks. I climbed out of my cage and looked at Ally and Chase, I grinned.

"So who's gonna carry me?"

I laughed, but it turned in to an "epp" when I was picked up from behind and into someone's arms, bridal style I might add. I looked up and my face turned red. I was in the arms of Iggy, the real Iggy. '_Oh. My. God_' I thought '_he is _so_ much hotter in real life_'. He blinked "You're pretty light," he said to me and blushed more, "thanks," I stuttered and we took off, along with Ally and Chase, to Max and the flock. I wrapped my arms around his neck, scared out of mind, "don't drop me" I said to him, "well if you stop choking me maybe I won't," he said back to me and blushed again, "sorry," I said and took my arms off his neck and decided to hold onto his shirt.

**Sierra!** said Angel's voice in my head. I smiled and closed my eyes.

_Hey there_

**I convinced Max to take you with us**

_Just me?_

**Well she saw that your friends had wings and was going help them out, but I told her they wouldn't go anywhere without you.**

I laughed in my head. _Well that makes since_

I heard her giggle out loud, she was such a sweet girl, but I knew that was going to change soon. I shivered from the cold air and I felt Iggy's arms wrapped tighter around me, causing me to blush. '_Well,_' I thought '_we're now part of the story_'.

This was now the beginning of an adventure that was about to change drastically.

Gee, how _lovely_.


End file.
